An X-ray detector detects X-rays and converts the detected X-rays into analog electrical signals. The X-ray detector is rotatably supported on a rotating frame, together with an X-ray tube. A DAS (Data Acquisition System) is connected to the X-ray detector via a signal cable or the like. The DAS includes electronic parts such as a C-amp chip and an A/D conversion chip. Long-term exposure to radiation such as X-rays will destroy electronic parts. The DAS is therefore placed at a position inside a gantry at which it is not exposed to X-rays.
It is an object to provide a detector and DAS incorporating an X-ray detector and a DAS while preventing the DAS from breaking down due to X-rays, and an X-ray computed tomography apparatus including the detector and DAS.